spider mans long lost sister
by lara parker
Summary: lara needs to find her brother before time runs out... Ok I know terrible summary but whatever just read the fanfic to figure it out I love you all! Rated k for the romance part
1. Lara's summary

**A/N **

**This is my first fanfic so please r&r I do not mind constructive critisisom **

Over the ages of time it self became one known as... Ok so im not really a superhero like I really wish I was I just found out I might have a brother by the name of Peter but I think its just another joke so they make me think I know something about my family but I know nothing about them or anyone else But what I do not know Is what happened to my family all I know is that I keep getting thrown into a foster home right after i run away from the last one and they just keep getting worse and worse. You know I should probably introduce my self I'm Lara and I'm 16 I really don't have a last name because I don't know who my real family is all I remember is a glimpse of my mother brown hair and brown eyes jest like mine that's all I remember of her and then after that I remember bombs exploding everywhere and then boom surprise I was a orphan and started going from foster home to foster home intill one day that changed my life forever. so i woke up around 6 like i normally do and decided that today was just a regular day like any other but what i didnt know was that today was the last time I would ever wake up in this bed


	2. The library

**A/N **

**Sorry it's been awhile since I updated I've had a hectic scheldue because my brother has football and my mom makes me go with her when she takes him to his practice but i should probaly stop giving you guys excuse after excuse but anyways I hope you guys injoy it! Ps this goes out to lillydaughterofapollo for being the only one to reweiw thank you**

PETERS POV

I was fighting crime like I normally do when i got this really weird phone call asking if I had a little sister named Lara and I said that I didn't and he asked me if my name was Peter Parker and I said yes that is my name so he said then you are the older sibling of Lara Parker and I said no my parents left me with my aunt and uncle when I was six so you see I don't have a sister my parents died after they toke me there I'm sure of it because they never came back and then he said well I thought you should know that your sister or whoever she is ran away from the 7th foster home and now we can't find her anywhere and then I said why don't you look in a library that's where I would be if I ran away and then he said thank you for the advice we will defiantally look for her there thank you mister Parker...

LARAS POV

So I woke up today and I felt wonderful because school is finally done it was now officially summer time which is amazing bcause I don't really like school with all the homework and boring stuff like that but then I remembered that I had to go to summer school because I failed math completely. But I just decided that I would pretend to go to school and then skip summer school so I could hang out at the mall with my friends but then I decided you know what I think I'll go to the library today because I need some more scientific books so I went there and then after about 2 and a half hours Simone came looking for me here so I quickly hid behind the librarians desk because she and I are very good friends and I heard this guy ask if Lara was here and asked who was asking and this guy answered Peter Parker her older brother...

**Wahahahahahaha I'm evil I ended on a cliffyyo hope you liked it now please reweiw o and can someone tell me how to show the reviews? It's confusing meso any way see you next time I write some more I love you all!**


	3. Authors note sorry

_**Ok I'm really sorry I havnt updated in a While I've been really busy and my computer stopped working completely so now I'm useing my iPod for duing this story and its harder useing my iPod because of spellcheck oh and I'm sorry if you thought this was a update because its just a authors note ok I love you all! For now aurora Ps I heard my boyfriend connor stoll got hurt by will from the Apollo cabin so if you know anything about this please pm me! **_


End file.
